


Catching On

by sauvignonfierce



Series: steve and billy, ultimate losers in love. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, less porn than the last one but still porn, these boys are so dumb and i love them!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: “You didn’t,” Steve answered quickly. “It wasn’t anything that happened last night. I mean, not when we were having sex.” Billy searched his brain for what else could have happened the night before and came up empty. He threw his hands in the air in defeat and sat on the edge of his bed.“I have no idea what I did,” Billy said. “I just don’t want you to be pissed at me. Because if you’re pissed at me, it means I can’t kiss you and I really don’t want to think about not being able to kiss you.” Steve chewed on his lower lip, and decided he was drunk enough to say what he wanted to say and not worry about the consequences until he was in the sober light of day.***Steve has feelings, and it turns out Billy might have some feelings too.





	Catching On

_Robin: nooooo, dingus you’re being an even bigger dingus than usual. _

_Nancy: Be nice. What happened?_

_Steve: the usual but he asked if I was going to the basketball team party tomorrow and i just really wanted to go with him. ugh. i’m so stupid. _

_Jonathan: You’re not stupid, you just like him. _

_Steve: yes exactly, which is stupid. _

_Robin: are you gonna tell him?? _

_Nancy: You should. He’s hot and obviously into you! He’s always staring at you and dragging you away to have sex._

_Steve: i dunno, it’s been pretty clear for both of us that this is just about the sex. please please please come to the party with me tomorrow night so i don’t have to face him alone. i just wanna get drunk and not think about billy fucking hargrove for a night._

_Nancy: Of course we’ll come with you. _

_Robin: i’m in for sure. _

_Jonathan: Definitely._

Steve avoided Billy and his friends the next day. He sat through his classes and barely paid any attention to what the professor was saying about macro economics, and he ate lunch by himself in his room. He knew that the topic of Billy was going to come up and he had very little self control. He couldn’t stop thinking about Billy calling him baby while he was fucking him, couldn’t stop thinking about his hot kisses and slick lips. He wanted to go back six months ago when Billy had pushed him against the door outside his building and kissed him and push him away so he could avoid all of this. 

He saw Billy once on campus that day, across the quad. He was sitting in the spring sunshine with his stylish sunglasses reflecting the blinding light as he laughed with other members of the team. They had all waved Steve over, but he made a noncommittal gesture and continued his path across campus. The medal that hung around Billy’s neck glinted at Steve, like it was a hypnotists totem lulling him closer. He blinked the light away and ducked into the library. 

“Where the hell were you all day?” Robin asked, slightly angry as she barged into Steve’s room. He was sprawled out on his bed, high and tired. 

“Busy,” he said, yawning and looking up at his best friend. She raised an eyebrow and shoved an iced coffee in his face. 

“It’s 6 pm,” he said, taking it anyway. 

“Yes and you were up all night getting railed and we have a party to go to in a few hours.” She sat at the chair next to his messy desk and watched him as she sipped her own drink. “You are seriously in a funk, aren’t you?” 

He groaned and downed half the coffee in one go. 

“I’m so screwed. It’s Billy Hargrove. He’s not the dating type.” Robin frowned. 

“Is he screwing other people?” She asked. 

“We don’t like, explicitly talk about it but yeah.” She pulled out a plastic bottle of vodka from her purse. It was the cheap kind that Steve hated but they all drank anyway. He knew the next morning would be pure hell but he accepted it from her anyway. He’d never fully learned how to say no to Robin Buckley. 

“So what if he’s not. If there’s the chance that you’re the only one he’s sleeping with, and you guys obviously like each other…why wouldn’t you tell him? The only thing that would change is you’d get to actually kiss him in public and you could finally stop making googly eyes at each other across the dining hall.” It was Steve’s turn to frown once he’d finished grimacing from the slug of shitty vodka. 

“If he wanted to date or whatever, he’d have asked by now.” Robin rolled her eyes so hard that Steve thought she was having a stroke for a moment. 

“God I’m so glad I’m gay. Boys are so dumb.” 

“All right, genius, what do you suggest I do?” 

“We go to this party, we get very drunk and we dance a lot. And then you make a decision. You either stop sleeping with Billy or you grow some balls and ask him out.” Steve groaned and flopped backwards, still clutching the bottle of vodka. 

“I hate those options.” 

“Well, you can’t unring the feelings bell, dingus.” 

She was right, of course. He’d opened the floodgates when he realized he didn’t just want to be at the same party as his friend Billy, but wanted to be at the party with his boyfriend Billy. Now, instead of just feeling turned on when he remembered the nights they’d spent together, he felt a warmth in his chest. He remembered it fondly from high school when he’d steal kisses from Nancy at her locker before they both realized they were not the best match. 

“STEVE!” He heard Nancy shout his name when they arrived at the basketball team’s house. It was a fairly shitty house off campus that housed half the basketball team. It always smelled like beer and weed and cologne and Steve had spent so many nights passed out on the couch after a rager he could almost see the permanent imprint of his face on the cushions. There were at least forty people crowded in the living room and it was hard to hear anything over the music and loud drunken conversations going on. 

Nancy was flushed as she threw her arms around Steve’s neck, hugging him. Jonathan trailed behind her, smiling as he watched his tipsy girlfriend embrace Robin after. 

“You’re clearly already having a good time,” Steve commented, accepting the beer that was being pushed into his hand by one of his teammates. 

Nancy lightly rolled her eyes and raised the red plastic cup to her lips. 

“I’m having fun, jeez,” she said after taking a sip. She swallowed and her face sobered up. “Are you okay? I mean, with everything?” Steve exhaled and glanced around, looking for the telltale gaggle of hot boys and girls that always surrounded Billy. He didn’t see anyone and turned back to Nancy. 

“I’m fine, Nance. Just figuring shit out.” Robin shook her head and downed a shot. 

“You’re so in denial,” Jonathan said, slinging his arm over Steve’s shoulders. “So let’s get you drunk.” 

“Yes, please.” 

They were able to commandeer a beer pong table after a while and Jonathan and Steve had to swallow their pride as Nancy and Robin absolutely destroyed them. 

“We might have to rethink your place on the team,” a voice said behind Steve when he had gone to get another stronger drink after the game had ended. He knew it was Billy immediately and he tensed a bit, feeling the larger man’s warmth behind him in the kitchen. He turned around, leaning against the counter and holding his cup of whiskey between them as a buffer. 

“Why’s that?” Steve asked, trying to keep cool even though he’d had Billy’s dick in his ass less than 24 hours earlier. 

“Because you suck at pong.” Billy grinned and Steve bit back his own smile. 

“Well we can’t all be good at everything, Hargrove.” Billy looked around the kitchen, making sure there was no one else there. Nobody cared that the two teammates were sleeping together, and frankly, they all knew. But Billy and Steve liked to pretend they were subtle as shit 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, pretty boy.” Billy bit his bottom lip and slid his eyes over Steve’s body, lingering over his tight lightwash jeans and pale green Hawaiian shirt over a white tee. Steve wasn’t sure how to respond. The drunk horny college student in him wanted to flirt back and drag Billy upstairs, but the part of him he was trying harder to listen to screamed to do the opposite. Billy noticed Steve’s hesitation and put his hands beside Steve on the counter behind him, leaning close. “What’s wrong? Did I wear you out last night?” 

Steve shuddered, biting the inside of his cheek and gripping his drink to keep from pulling Billy even closer. 

“Yeah so, we’ll just be friends tonight.” It hurt him to say, the words burning his throat like a shot of Robin’s cheap vodka. Billy took a step back, confusion flashing over his ridiculously handsome face. 

“What’s going on, Harrington?” He asked, dropping the seduction attempts and switching back to his normal cadence. 

“Nothing, man,” Steve said unconvincingly. He tried to walk past Billy, but was stopped by his solid chest as he stepped at the same time. 

“Seriously, are you okay?” He’d seen Billy concerned over friends before, even over himself when Steve had been failing a class and had to pull a series of painfully grueling all nighters and Billy forced Steve to go to bed instead of partying with the team, but this was a different kind of concern. It tugged at him. 

“I’m fine.” Steve tipped his head back and drained his cup. “I just want to hang out with my friends tonight.” 

“And we’re not friends, Harrington?” He asked, a bit of bitterness creeping into his voice. “We seemed pretty friendly last night.” 

“When’s the last time we spent any time together other than having sex?” Steve asked, feeling courageous. Billy thought for a moment. “Exactly. That doesn’t seem like friends to me.” He pushed past Billy, stumbling over the raised area of the floor where tiles turned to fake hardwood, and wound his way back to Nancy, Jonathan and Robin. 

“You good?” Nancy asked, peering over his shoulder to where Billy was coming out of the kitchen, looking like he was ready to kill the next person who brushed past him. 

“I think it’s over,” he said honestly. Robin’s hand found his and she squeezed. 

“I’m sorry, Steve,” she said, once almost too soft to be heard over the music. 

“Whatever. It was stupid anyway. The table’s open,” he said, jerking his head to the now empty beer pong table. His three friends looked at each other and decided silently that this was Steve handling it in his own way. 

Two games later and they were all well and truly drunk. Steve was having fun again, laughing as Robin tried to force Jonathan to dance with her while Nancy wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, leaning her full body weight against Steve. Nancy stumbled when Steve was yanked away from her, and her laughing smile fell when she saw Billy with a death grip on Steve’s arm hauling him upstairs. 

“Steve!” Nancy, Robin and Jonathan all yelled, scrambling to follow them. The door to Billy’s room slammed shut as they rounded the corner of the stairs and they yanked it open. 

“Guys it’s okay,” Steve said, eyes glassy and voice firm from the doorway. 

“Are you sure?” Jonathan asked, looking past him at Billy, who’s jaw was popping as he stared at them. 

“Yes. I’ll be fine.” He closed the door and turned around, leaning against it and looking across the room to Billy. 

“What do you want?” He asked after a beat of silence between them. 

“I want you to tell me what happened,” Billy stated. Steve didn’t answer. “We were fine last night and if I did something or I pushed you too far, you need to tell me because I never meant to do anything that-“ 

“You didn’t,” Steve answered quickly. “It wasn’t anything that happened last night. I mean, not when we were having sex.” Billy searched his brain for what else could have happened the night before and came up empty. He threw his hands in the air in defeat and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“I have no idea what I did,” Billy said. “I just don’t want you to be pissed at me. Because if you’re pissed at me, it means I can’t kiss you and I really don’t want to think about not being able to kiss you.” Steve chewed on his lower lip, and decided he was drunk enough to say what he wanted to say and not worry about the consequences until he was in the sober light of day. 

“The problem is that I want to kiss you,” Steve blurted out, still leaning against the door. “I want to kiss you all the fucking time and you don’t want that. I was fine being fuck buddies, I really was, but somewhere along the way I just…wanted more. And I know that’s a fucking awful cliche and you never lied to me or led me on but that’s how I feel and so I have to be an adult about this and stop seeing you because it fucking hurts, man.” He was proud of himself for not slurring his words as he ranted about his feelings for Billy. “You don’t want a boyfriend, and that’s fine. But I do, so we have to be just friends, or just teammates maybe. I don’t know.” He felt his confidence waning as Billy just continued to stare at him from across the room. 

Steve scuffed his foot on the floor waiting for Billy to respond. Billy stood up slowly and walked over to him. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he said. Steve frowned and put his hands out to shove Billy away, when he caught the smile on Billy’s face as he said it. There was a dopey look in his eyes and Steve’s heart skipped a beat when he thought it might be something akin to love. “I’ve been thinking about this, about asking you to be more, for a while now. I just thought you were happy the way things were and like I said, I never want to do anything that would make it so I couldn’t kiss you anymore.” Steve swallowed hard, resting his palms on Billy’s t-shirt clad chest. It was warm and solid under his hands and he nearly moaned at the contact. 

“Seriously?” He asked, voice scratchy. 

“Seriously.” Billy closed the gap between them and kissed Steve like he was a dying man and Steve was his last chance at salvation. Billy’s hands were gentle on Steve’s waist, and he could count the number of times that Billy had been gentle with him on one hand. He moaned into the kiss when Billy licked into his mouth. Steve could feel the blonde smiling against his lips and he moved his own hands from Billy’s chest, draping his arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible. 

Billy tugged him backwards towards the bed, pushing him gently down onto his back. Billy looked down at him for a second, eyes full of adoration and lust before he crawled over Steve and started kissing him again. He was laying half on him, their denim clad dicks rocking slowly together as they made out. Steve thought he could lay here forever, the gentle pressure of Billy on him as their slick tongues danced under the cheap Christmas lights hung around the room. 

Steve could taste cheap beer and cigarettes as Billy kissed him and it was the most divine taste in the world. 

“Want you,” he mumbled out as Billy kissed his neck softly. It was the gentlest the other man had ever been with him and there was something hesitant and new about the way Billy was kissing and licking his skin. The urgency they usually felt when they crashed together was gone. Billy reached down and cupped Steve through his jeans. 

“Don’t wanna take it slow? Let me take you out on a read date first?” Billy asked, grinning against Steve’s neck. Steve huffed out a laugh. 

“Pretty sure we’re a little late to be playing blushing virgins,” Steve said. He could feel the beer, whiskey and vodka in his system and he was suddenly too warm, trapped under Billy’s weight. He fought to get his shirts off and Billy chuckled, helping him throw them to the floor, followed by his own white shirt. 

“You really are beautiful,” Steve said, stroking Billy’s cheek above him. Billy ducked and kissed Steve’s palm. It was delicate and gentle and so intimate that Steve wanted to cry. 

“You’re one to talk, pretty boy.” Billy kissed him again, with more intent than before. He ground his hips against Steve and reached down to pop the button on his jeans, snaking his hand beneath the waistband. 

“Billy,” Steve groaned as a large hand wrapped around his length. 

“Steve,” Billy hissed into Steve’s ear, drawing another moan from the man trapped under his body. Billy removed his hand to spit in his palm before reaching down again and starting to jerk Steve off slowly. It wasn’t enough to make him come but it wasn’t a teasing hand job like Billy usually preferred. He wasn’t going into this to make Steve squirm and beg while he thrashed between too much and not enough. It was gentle and perfect. 

“Come on, Billy, just fuck me already,” Steve said, jerking his hips up in Billy’s hands. Usually, this went one way. Billy would tease an orgasm out of him and then fuck him hard, on his hands and knees until Steve couldn’t form words. This felt different. Billy slid down the bed and tugged Steve’s jeans and boxers off, shoes tumbling to the floor. He stood up and quickly removed his own jeans, before pressing his searing hot body on Steve’s again. Billy reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount on his fingers before reaching down and circling Steve’s hole. Steve pushed down, trying to get some part of Billy inside him before he went insane. Billy kept working his lips against Steve’s, trying to keep them connected at every possible part of their bodies. 

He slid a finger into Steve, gently fucking him with one digit. Steve moved his hips and bit gently on Billy’s bottom lip when Billy moved his finger just right and hit the spot inside Steve that made him gasp. 

“More,” Steve urged. 

“Anything you want, baby. Anything.” Billy added another finger and began fucking Steve in earnest. Sweat beaded at his temple and Steve could feel Billy’s own hard on pressing insistently at his thigh. 

“Enough, I’m ready,” he said, clawing at Billy’s arm. His dick throbbed between his legs and Billy leaned down to lick a hot stripe. Steve cried out, wound up and ready for Billy. Billy spread Steve’s legs and positioned himself between them, rolling on a condom with a few strokes and sliding in slowly to the hilt. They usually didn’t fuck face to face. When they did, it was usually Steve who pushed Billy down and rode him until they both came. Steve loved the illusion of control got as he rode Billy. His thighs would be burning and he would be sweaty and red, but it was always explosive and incredible. 

But this, this was new. This was Billy’s forehead resting against his own. This was Billy panting against his neck as he slowly thrust in and out of Steve. They kissed and it was hotter than anything Steve had experienced so far in his life. The feeling of Billy’s chest sliding against his nipples, the feeling of one hand tangled in his hair while the other held him up, and the feeling of Billy fucking him deep was almost too much for Steve. 

“Billy, fuck,” he said. His dick was untouched between them and he knew he was close. He could feel Billy whine slightly and bury his face in Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders, encouraging him to go faster. There was no space between them anymore as Billy snapped his hips into Steve, hitting the sweet spot inside of him over and over. Only his hips were moving, and Billy turned his head to kiss Steve and Steve couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Billy, I’m gonna-“ 

“I wanna feel you, babe,” Billy said, cutting him off. Steve arched his back under Billy as he came, hot pulses coating their stomachs. He clenched around Billy as he came and Billy swore as his release followed. He panted against Steve’s neck, eyes blown wide and a stupid grin on his face. Steve tossed his head back and exhaled deeply. 

“Fuck that was amazing,” he said. Billy nipped at his ear and grazed his teeth down Steve’s jaw before pulling out and rolling over, tossing the tied condom across the room where it landed in the trashcan with a thud. 

“So does this make you my boyfriend now?” Billy asked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at Steve. “Cause you look really damn cute in my bed.” Steve laughed and surged up to kiss Billy again. 

“Yes. I’m your boyfriend, as long as you’re mine and mine alone.” 

“I told you before,” Billy said, carding his fingers through Steve’s damp hair. “Anything you want.” Steve rolled his eyes and sat up suddenly. 

“Oh god I hope Robin, Nancy and Jonathan weren’t outside the door the whole time.” Billy burst out laughing. 

“It could have been much, much worse if they were.” Billy tugged Steve back down until he was sitting on the edge of his bed and Billy wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t even make you beg this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure if I'm going to continue this series, so let me know what you think!!


End file.
